Wedding Vows
by mockingjay-lawliet-paramore
Summary: Marriage, is, in abstract, the perfect union of two souls in love. Unfortunately, when your other half is as crazy as Demyx, marriage doesn't always go as planned. A late Zemyx day fic, with slight AkuRoku, SoRiku, and MarVex.


**A/N: Whoo! Late fics for the win! This is for my friend, who knows who she is. :P I do own Kingdom Hearts! 358/2 Days for DS, to be exact. Psh, you thought I meant the rights to the game, didn't ya? I don't own those, cause if I did, Axel would ALWAYS be shirtless. **

(Zexion)  
>Walking down the aisle is one of the most important events in anyone's life. However, somehow, the magnificent scene is usually overshadowed by the controlled chaos it took to get that picturesque moment in time. I snap close my wedding planner book and curl onto a snoring Demyx's shoulder. Our wedding would be perfect-just not the perfect white-dress-black-tux wedding most imagine.<br>I remember when Demyx proposed to me. He decided that spelling it out into the sky for the world to see would be ideal. Unfortunately for both the world and Demyx, the winds decided that day would be perfect for epic fails. While Dem stood on one knee, ring box opened, the words behind him that should have spelled "Zexion, will you marry me?" Instead offered the rather obscene message "Zex you me". I said yes, to both, naturally.  
>"Dem-Dem!" Demyx's hyper-active younger twin brothers, Sora and Roxas, bound into the room. Sora jumps on Demyx, earning a glare from everyone else in the room. Roxas sits calmly on the other side of me.<br>"I'm going to be the bridesmaid, and I'm wearing a dress!" Sora exclaims, throwing his arms around the other three of us. Roxas snickers, I stare at him, and Demyx facepalms.  
>"Translation: Riku's gonna be there, and Sora likes showing off his ass to Riku," Roxas teases. He's high-fived by a sleepy Demyx. Sora blushes crimson.<br>"Hey!" Sora whines,"Axel's going to come too, so you're gonna prance around all lady-like to tease him!" Demyx and I back away as the twins begin bickering.  
>"What we came here for," Roxas continues, cupping his hand over Sora's mouth, "was to see if you wanted to pick up all your flowers from Marluxia." Marluxia is my long-time friend, who also runs a flower shop. He agreed to help us with arrangements; I think he regrets that decision more every passing day.<br>"Yeah, let's go," Dem replies, grabbing my arm. I sigh. So much for a quiet day. We pile into my mini-van (great for transporting fiancés, their brothers, brothers' boyfriends, their cousin, and other assorted friends) and head to the corner of First Street and Walker Road, stopping in front of "Marluxia's Flower Shop". I knock on the door cautiously.  
>"Come in!" A man with flamboyantly pink hair ushers us inside. Marluxia, or Marly, directs us to the bouquets he's lined out for us. Teal, blue, and green flowers flow together, mimicking the ocean.<br>"It's amazing," I whisper. Everyone nods in silent agreement.  
>The tranquil moment is ruined by Sora's loud exclamation of, "Let's go dress shopping!"<br>(Demyx)  
>We stop outside of a small shop near downtown Twilight Town called "Vexen's Tailoring and Dress Clothes." I shudder. Vexen supposedly used to perform creepy experiments; at least that's what the Twilight Enquirer said.<br>Vexen glares at me and heads to the back, bringing back out some suits and a blue dress for Sora. We all stare at him in shock. He shrugs. Sora grabs the dress and runs off to try it on. The bell rings above the door, and Riku (Sora's best friend/crush) and Axel (Roxas' boyfriend) saunter in. Axel's wearing his usual "cocky, perverted bastard" smirk.  
>"I'm back~," Sora says in a sing-song voice, twirling around in a fitting turquoise dress the bridesmaids wear. Roxas snickers. Zexion facepalms. Axel takes a picture. I hide my laughter in Zexy's shoulders. Vexen sighs and glares at everyone. Riku quite literally nosebleeds. "Well, whaddya think?" Sora asks. Nobody answers.<br>Roxas smacks Riku in the back of the head. Riku howls in pain.  
>"What the fuck was that for?" He snarls, turning on the shorter blonde.<br>"Thinking nasty thoughts about my brother, you pervert," Roxas replies. We pay for the tuxedos (and dress) before Vexen can call the cops on us. Roxas falls asleep on Axel's shoulder in the car.  
>"Aw, they're adorable," Zexion whispers to me. I nod in agreement. Sora twirls a sharpie in his hand excitedly.<br>We all pretend not to notice when Axel and Roxas wake up at home with mustaches and crude drawings on their faces.  
>(Zexion)<br>The day of September Sixth, our wedding day, rolls around quickly. Too soon, it seems, it will be over with.  
>"C'mon, let's check out the decor!" Dem yells, a huge grin plastered on his face. I sigh and reach over to fix his tie, then clasp his hand tightly.<br>"You've seen it a million times," I mutter, though I follow his all too eager self to the wedding hall. It's still amazing to see.  
>A small cabana on the beach is covered with soft blue and pale aquamarine, Dem's favorite colors. A light dusting of rose petals lines the isle, with rows of chairs on either side. The arch in the center is a white trellis covered in the same roses as the ones in the bubble-shaped vases. The cake, baked by Demyx's cousin Naminè, is covered in pale blue fondant, with miniature waves decorating the sides. The topper is a beautifully sculpted figurine, more than likely done by Naminè as well, and features Demyx and I sitting on the edge of the cake, hands clasped together. My eyes widen at the beauty.<br>"C'mon, let's get everything else ready," Demyx murmurs, seeing I'm too shocked to move. He pulls me along to the small tent we can use to get ready. He tosses me my tux and leaves, saying something about "making sure nobody's being raped". I sigh and start pulling the button-down shirt on.  
>(Demyx)<br>As I leave Zexy to change, I groan as the guests begin to arrive. Axel and Roxas come together, with Roxas constantly swatting at a straying hand.  
>"Axel, not now," he hisses, his face a pale pink. Axel smirks his Cheshire grin.<br>"You sure are a lot quieter than you are at night, Roxy," he whispers loudly back, winking. Roxas turns a delicate shade of red.  
>I stand out of the way as Roxas begins chasing Axel along on the beach.<br>Sora, Riku, and Naminè arrive, Sora pouting considerably since we (read: everyone) wouldn't let him wear his dress. Nam leads Sora to his seat, whispering something in his ear. Sora brightens considerably. Riku scowls at Naminè. I back away, not trusting my little brother and cousin conspirating together.  
>Zexion comes out, dressed in his elegant tux. I wrap my arms around his waist. He leans up to me, and-<br>"The priest called to say he quit. He had some run-ins with Reno, thought Axel was Reno, and refused to marry you guys," Marluxia informs us. We break apart, sighing.  
>"What can we do now?" I ask, irritated.<br>"Marluxia can be the priest," Zexion suggests. We look at him. I look at Marluxia.  
>"That could work," I muse, earning a surprised glare from Marly. He sighs.<br>"Whatever," he mutters, "just show me what to read." He snatches the vows Zexy offers him and stalks off.  
>(Zexion)<br>I look out at the small crowd nervously. It's time for us to be married, and I'm amazingly nervous. Cloud, Demyx's dad, nudges me softly. I bite my lip. My parents refused to come, saying that they didn't want my eleven-year old sister Xion to become like me. They hated what I was, hated that I was gay. It didn't really matter what they thought of me, but what they told Xion worried me.  
>"Hey, Zexion, it's time," Cloud whispers to me. I sigh inwardly from nerves and begin the slow march down the aisle to meet Demyx (and Marluxia). I pace myself to match the music playing through the speakers. Finally, I stand in front of Demyx.<br>"It's gonna be great," he whispers, smiling brightly. We both turn to look at Marluxia as he clears his throat.  
>"We're all here to marry David Bowie and Edward Cullen- excuse me, Demyx Mizu and Zexion Hisoka. I would say some long-ass speech, but fuck it," he tells us, and the laughing audience, "just make out already." We laugh and wrap our arms around each other, moving towards each other gently. "One more thing," Marly says, before our lips can meet, "I just lost The Game." The crowd groans, then cheers as we finally kiss.<br>(Demyx)  
>Zexion had no clue what I picked for the reception. As we walk to the reception hall (air-conditioned, luckily) he looks up at me questioningly. I press my lips softly to his and pull him inside, where everybody's waiting.<br>Black lights turn the white interior purple, with speakers blasting love songs by some of Zexion's favorite bands. I carefully pull him onto the dance floor as "My Heart" by Paramore begins playing. I twirl him around, not noticing as other people join the dance.  
>The music plays on, and we dance the night away. Well, not literally. I'm exhausted after about three songs, and we sit down on some chairs just as Roxas, Sora, Axel, Naminè and Riku sneak off together. Normally, if it were just Axel and Roxas or Sora and Riku, I would say it was them getting all hot and bothered. However, I was pretty sure they weren't into orgies. I decide not to worry about it as Zexy lays his head on my shoulder.<br>(Zexion)  
>Demyx nearly falls asleep as we sit there. I watch everyone dance, and notice Axel, Sora, Roxas, Naminè and Riku's rather obvious absence. Demyx doesn't notice them toting in instrument cases and a mic. Careful not to disturb him, I sit up and watch them set up their little band-orchestra-whatever.<br>Axel's pulling out a glossy, if slightly dusty, double bass. He's probably tuning, but I can't hear him over the pounding music and conversating people. Riku's setting a deep brown cello beside his chair, rubbing his bow with rosin. Sora is plucking at his strings of his viola and adjusting the fine tuners. Naminè's carefully setting a violin down to help Roxas set up the microphone. I gently shake Demyx awake and point to them. Finally, the music from the speakers shut off, leaving Roxas standing awkwardly at the mic.  
>"Um, this is kinda unexpected, I know," he starts, "but we kinda wanted to do this for Demyx and Zexion. They've always said this is their song, so we learned how to play it." Naminè slips through the crowd, letting Roxas sit where the violin was. Slowly, with an overly dramatic pause, they begin the song.<br>The music is beautifully familiar. Demyx is grinning, and he pulls me up and begins singing to me.  
>"If I lay here," he sings, "if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" We're dancing, and our audience is laughing and cheering, watching us.<br>"Let's waste time," I continue the song, "chasing cars." Everyone joins on the last line. "Around our heads!"  
>"I need your grace," Demyx whispers in my ear, "to remind me." He tilts my head up, "to find my own." Our lips meet, and the orchestra plays on in the background, and people are talking and laughing, and nothing else matters in the world but Demyx, and everything is perfect.<br>"Just know that these things will never change for us at all."


End file.
